Say something I need you
by Tipititralala
Summary: Musical OS. Assis devant son piano, ses longs doigts fins posés sur le clavier blanc et noir, il pressa quelques notes pour commencer, laissant la musique se répandre dans la pièce. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait désespérément seul dans la vie, ce qui lui semblait arriver de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps...
_Hey guys ! Tout d'abord, de multiples excuses s'imposent pour cette longue absence. Si vous me suivez sur les réseaux sociaux, vous savez d'ores et déjà que je ne suis pas morte ou quoi que ce soit, et même les raisons qui m'ont retenues en quelque sorte loin d'ici. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous expliquer : entre décembre et février, mon activité la plus chronophage de toutes a repris, à savoir le sous-titrage de GG2D. Autant dire que j'ai passé 13 semaines à bosser dessus, à exiger le meilleur de moi-même à ce niveau. Autant dire que le temps libre était une expression qui m'était devenue inconnue. Et puis, suite à ses 13 semaines, vint la déception de ne toujours pas savoir si l'aventure durerait un an de plus (Merci Bravo d'avoir rallongé le délai, d'ailleurs. Vous jouez avec ma patience). Ajoutez à ça une troisième année de licence, qui plus est un deuxième semestre (ouais ouais, pour le Master à venir, ça se joue principalement maintenant) et donc de nombreux comptes-rendus & 'posters' en tout genre à réaliser, autant dire que je n'avais/n'ai plus forcément le temps libre disponible que je voudrais et que j'avais les années précédentes. Mais cela ne signifie en rien que j'ai cessé l'écriture, et non ! Je ne vous abandonnerai pas de sitôt, voyons.
Je m'excuse à nouveau sincèrement d'avoir autant tardé, mais j'espère toutefois que cet OS vous plaira. D'ailleurs, quelques petites informations s'imposent histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance (ça vous avait manqué ?) : il se situe aux alentours d'une saison 6-7 alternative, où House et Cuddy seraient en couple, mais sans forcément qu'il n'y ait Rachel dans l'histoire (disons que son existence n'est pas précisée dans cet OS). Pour le reste, vous n'aurez qu'à découvrir par vous-même, aucune information supplémentaire n'est nécessaire.  
N'hésitez donc pas à me donner vos avis via les reviews (vous savez toujours comment faire, hum ?), ou même à me faire part de votre amour à mon égard (ne mentez pas, je sais que vous m'adorez plus que tout !), je me ferai un plaisir de les lire.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt (dans la mesure du possible, bien évidemment). Merci d'être encore là, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de toujours pouvoir compter sur vous.  
See ya !_

* * *

 _ **Say something... I need you**_

Assis devant son piano, ses longs doigts fins posés sur le clavier blanc et noir, il pressa quelques notes pour commencer, laissant la musique se répandre dans la pièce. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait désespérément seul dans la vie, ce qui lui semblait arriver de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Alors qu'il continuait à jouer, ses yeux se baladèrent à travers la pièce où il se trouvait - le salon en l'occurence -, et un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se sentait tel un étranger, chaque fois un peu moins à sa place ici. La preuve, les deux seuls éléments qui faisaient tâche dans la jolie décoration de l'endroit, c'était son piano et lui, les pièces rapportées.

Il détourna finalement la tête et reporta son attention sur l'instrument, tandis que ses mains se plaçaient afin d'entamer une nouvelle mélodie. Tout doucement, il laissa les notes lui revenir en mémoire, sans même avoir véritablement besoin de se concentrer dessus. Il avait tant besoin de laisser ses ressentiments s'échapper, qu'il avait trouvé en cette chanson un sublime échappatoire. À croire qu'elle avait été composée pour lui...

Il avait refermé les yeux, se laissant porter par le rythme avant d'ouvrir la bouche, et que sa voix ne fasse entendre. Il se savait seul dans la villa, et c'était tant mieux, car il n'était pas encore prêt à dire toutes ses choses devant elle. Il était ainsi, à toujours cacher ses faiblesses et à ne montrer que ce qui, selon les stéréotypes actuelles, faisaient de lui un homme.  
 **  
** _ **« Say something, I'm giving up on you,  
**_ _ **I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
**_ _ **Anywhere, I would've followed you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you. »**_

Le dialogue n'était pas son fort, mais plus il repensait à toute cette histoire, plus il réalisait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix que de s'y plier. Comment voulez-vous demander à quelqu'un de se confier à vous à propos d'un sujet que vous ne parvenez pas même à évoquer avec cette personne ? Il commençait peu à peu à abandonner, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire. Il n'était déjà pas habitué à être en couple, encore moins avec une telle femme. Autant dire que cela le décontenançait plus encore. Il était prêt à être celui qu'elle attendait de lui, l'homme qu'elle voudrait qu'il soit. Qu'importe où elle irait, il était prêt à la suivre, à faire ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre heureuse. Mais à présent, il avait véritablement besoin de parler avec elle, qu'elle lui dise quelque chose qui lui assurerait qu'il avait raison de continuer à croire en eux, que la rupture n'était pas à envisager. Qu'il s'était tout bonnement fait des idées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. _  
_

 _ **« And I am feeling so small,**_

 _ **It was over my head,**_

 _ **I know nothing at all**_ _. »_

Bien souvent, il se sentait totalement désemparé par tout ça, loin d'être à la hauteur. À ses yeux, Lisa représentait la perfection incarnée, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Alors lui, l'homme que tout le monde méprisait, le médecin que l'on appréciait uniquement lorsqu'il venait de sauver une vie – et encore –, l'infirme qui nous fait parfois pitié et mais surtout qui nous ennuie. Il se trouvait bourré de défauts, tout le contraire de la demoiselle qu'il fréquentait. C'était comme au dessus de ses moyens, jamais il ne pourrait arriver au même niveau qu'elle, il demeurerait l'éternel imbécile totalement incapable de comprendre par quel heureux hasard elle avait pris la folle décision de lui laisser une chance. Des explications, il ne demandait que ça, histoire d'au moins lever un peu le doute qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Mais pour le moment, il demeurait tout bonnement impuissant, à ne savoir que faire ou même que penser.

 _ **« And I will stumble and fall,** **  
** **I'm still learning to love,** **  
** **Just starting to crawl**. »_

Il n'était pas très doué en amour, il tâtonnait pas mal, avançait pas à pas dans leur relation. Il était certes maladroit, pas forcément le compagnon dont tout le monde rêverait, mais au moins, il faisait de son mieux pour s'assurer que cela fonctionnait autant que possible. Chaque jour aux côtés de la Doyenne lui permettait de progresser à son rythme, d'apprendre à aimer un peu plus et à le montrer. Tel un enfant en bas-âge, il rampait dans leur avenir, espérant pouvoir rapidement marcher sur ses deux jambes afin de goûter à la vraie vie à deux pour de bon. Mais peut-être qu'à présent, cette 'innocence' lui causait du mal, et changeait ce côté 'mignon' en un défaut du genre repoussant. À ses yeux, cela devenait soudain une explication qui pouvait convenir. Sa rationalité et son besoin de connaissance le forçait à chercher des réponses, auxquelles il n'avait pour le moment pas accès. Et ça vraiment, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il détestait cette situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, à regarder leur couple partir peu à peu en morceaux sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour stopper le processus.

 _ **« Say something, I'm giving up on you** **,**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you** **.**_

 _ **Anywhere, I would've followed you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you**_ _. »_

Il aimait Lisa comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant, et pourtant, il en souffrait. Ne pas savoir où ils en étaient dans leur relation, ou même ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour arranger la situation, ça le détruisait intérieurement à petit feu. Il ne demandait qu'une chose, pouvoir la comprendre, et ainsi avoir enfin la réponse à la question qui le taraudait autant. Il était prêt à tant de choses pour elle ! Si elle lui avait demandé de tout quitter pour aller s'exiler sur une petite île ou quelque chose du genre, il l'aurait fait. Son job, sa vie à Princeton... Tout cela comptait bien moins à ses yeux qu'elle. Après tout, il n'avait que la Doyenne dans sa vie, et pas véritablement de famille. Alors s'il ne trouvait pas de solutions à tout cela, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de mettre un terme à leur relation, pour le bien de Cuddy. Ainsi, plutôt que de la forcer à demeurer enchaînée à une relation perdue d'avance, elle pourrait reconstruire sa vie ailleurs. _  
_

 _ **« And I will swallow my pride,**_

 _ **You're the one that I love,**_

 _ **And I'm saying goodbye**_ _. »_

Pour elle, il ravalait sa fierté, essayant comme il pouvait d'adopter un comportement plus 'acceptable'. Au point qu'elle avait été la raison principale de son combat constant contre la drogue auquel il était auparavant accro. Il ne lui avait jamais dit clairement, mais il avait toujours espéré qu'elle l'ait compris par elle-même. Il avait voulu arrêter la Vicodin par peur de la perdre, elle. Les hallucinations l'avaient certes énormément chamboulé, mais chaque fois que l'envie de reprendre avait été là, il l'avait repoussé en pensant à la jeune femme, et à combien cela la décevrait de savoir qu'il aurait replongé. Il l'aimait si fort, elle avait toujours été l'unique femme qui ait véritablement compté pour lui. Pourtant, il réfléchissait de plus en plus sérieusement à lui faire ses adieux. Il n'en avait nul envie, mais il ne lui semblait plus avoir d'autres choix à disposition. _  
_

_**« Say something, I'm giving up on you** **,**_

 _ **And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.**_

 _ **And anywhere, I would've followed you** ,_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you. »**_

Honnêtement, il était perdu, ne sachant vraiment plus quoi faire, quelles dispositions prendre. Être incapable de trouver comment arranger les choses le rongeait de l'intérieur, il s'en voulait énormément. Il l'aurait suivi n'importe où mais à présent, il n'en avait plus la force. Il avait déjà fait tant de mal par le passé, fait couler tant de larmes le long de ses douces joues, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que cela recommence. Ils allaient droit dans le mur, il le ressentait, et la quitter lui semblait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui rendre l'existence plus belle, pour lui laisser la possibilité de trouver un bonheur plus grand et plus beau encore ailleurs.

La demoiselle venait tout juste de garer son véhicule dans l'allée mais son compagnon, bien trop subjugué par le morceau qu'il jouait encore ainsi que ses pensées récurrentes, ne l'entendit pas. Elle poussa tout doucement la porte d'entrée et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au salon afin de mieux le voir, mais très vite, elle baissa la tête et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle posa son attaché-case ainsi que son sac à main sur le sol, et ne put s'empêcher de réduire la distance entre eux, se réfugiant derrière lui, enroulant alors tant bien que mal ses bras autour de sa taille, alors que sa tête se glissait au creux de sa nuque. Il ne lui avait fallu guère longtemps pour comprendre que son interprétation du titre n'était pas anodine, et qu'il faisait allusion à eux.

 _ **« Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **Say something**... »_

Il continua malgré tout le morceau et l'acheva, la voix plus tremblante qu'au début. Il en était conscient, vu la réaction de sa petite-amie, à présent elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Et à en juger par l'état dans lequel cela l'avait mis, elle avait tout autant envie que lui de continuer à faire durer, malgré tout, leur relation. Lorsque le morceau fut terminé, ses doigts glissèrent du clavier, et par automatisme, rejoignirent ceux de la jeune femme. Il la fit basculer devant lui et l'installa sur sa jambe valide, refermant ses bras autour d'elle avant de faire disparaître son visage dans la cascade de boucles brunes qu'elle arborait. Machinalement, elle commença à caresser l'échine de son homme, pleurant toujours avec force.

 **\- Gregory...** Gémit-elle. **Gregory, je t'en supplie...**

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de l'appeler par son prénom, encore moins avec une intonation pareille. Il n'osait pas affronter son regard, se sachant parfaitement incapable de lui résister, encore moins lorsqu'elle se trouvait aussi triste qu'à l'instant. Alors il se contenta de la serrer plus fort encore dans ses bras, et déposa un timide baiser sur sa joue. Elle enveloppa aussitôt ses mains autour de son visage, ses pouces caressant doucement ses joues, puis approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Il ne lutta pas, et elle put lui offrir un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour. Elle revint ensuite se blottir complètement dans ses bras, telle une petite chose fragile qui aurait besoin d'être rassurée.

 **\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime...** Souffla-telle d'une toute petite voix, sa main gauche posée sur le cœur de son employé. **Pardonne moi de m'être éloigné, pardonne moi de m'être laissée dépasser par les événements autour de moi... Tu comptes tellement plus que ce que je peux avoir, et pourtant je t'ai laissé de côté... Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi...**

Il acquiesça alors et vint nouer leurs doigts, respirant un bon coup en même temps. Ce petit bout de femme, il y tenait si fort, alors la voir pleurer, ça lui serrait le cœur. Et savoir qu'elle regrettait leur éloignement, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui. Car en plongeant son regard dans le sien, il avait pu y lire une grande sincérité, un espoir bien assez suffisant pour lui donner envie de se battre à nouveau pour leur relation.

Elle se leva finalement, ce qui le fit froncer légèrement les sourcils. Elle le rassura alors avec un tendre sourire, et avança vers un coin du salon, où trônait fièrement la guitare de l'homme. Elle s'en saisit avec délicatesse car elle craignait toujours de l'érafler ou quoi que ce soit, puis la lui tendit et s'installa à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Il la prit correctement et échangea un regard avec elle, avant que du bout des lèvres, elle ne lui murmure « **_I need you_** ».

Il commença par gratter quelques notes afin de vérifier que son instrument était encore bien accordée, puis il joua les premières notes. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule un instant, avant de respirer un bon coup, et que sa voix ne remplisse la pièce. Elle ne chantait pratiquement jamais, mais aujourd'hui, pour lui, elle voulait partager cela avec lui. D'autant plus que sa voix était plutôt mignonne, quand bien même elle se persuadait sans cesse du contraire. Il ne l'avait que très rarement entendu, une ou deux fois où elle se trouvait sous la douche et ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle lui accordait enfin une véritable 'session privée', rien que pour lui. À ses yeux, cela voulait beaucoup dire, et il comptait bien profiter de l'instant autant qu'elle le lui permettrait.

 _«_ ** _You don't realize how much_**

 _ **I need you.**_

 _ **Love you all the time,**_

 _ **Never leave you. »**_

Ses mots, elle les pensait bien évidemment, avec tout son cœur et son être. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des déclarations d'amour, et elle ne savait jamais trop comment lui exprimer le sien sans paraître niaise ou ridicule. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne changeait aucunement le fait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de l'aimer tout le temps et de ne jamais le quitter. Il était devenu, très rapidement – même s'il leur avait fallu des années avant de former enfin un couple – plus important que quiconque, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à présent à vivre sans lui. Il l'avait rendu accro à son amour, c'était ainsi et elle n'y pouvait rien.

En même temps qu'elle interprétait les lyrics, elle avait enroulé un bras autour de lui, et ne le quittait jamais du regard, voulant vraiment lui montrer qu'elle croyait à ce qu'elle chantait. Un léger sourire était finalement apparu sur les lèvres du Diagnosticien, qui connaissait lui aussi par cœur le morceau. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il joigne sa voix à la sienne, ou la beauté de l'instant aurait été comme 'bafouée'.

 _ **« Please come on back to me,**_

 _ **I'm lonely as can be.**_

 _ **I need you. »**  
_

Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à leur histoire, qu'elle espérait qu'il leur laisse une nouvelle chance. Elle était prête à le supplier tant elle voulait si fort qu'il lui revienne, qu'il ne la laisse pas tomber. Sans lui, elle était seule comme jamais, elle avait plus besoin de lui que de n'importe qui d'autre. De toute son existence, il avait, et de loin, surpassé tout le monde, malgré toutes les crasses qu'ils avaient pu se faire mutuellement. C'était ainsi, même après 20 ans à se connaître et à se 'supporter' plus ou moins facilement, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, de son existence. Il animait ses journées à l'hôpital, les rendait beaucoup moins ennuyeuses et stressantes. Il savait toujours, à sa manière, comment lui faire plaisir et plaquer un sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. _  
_

 _ **« Said you had a thing or two**_

 _ **To tell me.**_

 _ **How was I to know you would**_

 _ **Upset me. »**_

En pénétrant dans la villa, elle avait bien compris qu'il avait quelques petites choses à lui dire, même s'il ne s'était pas confié directement à elle. Dans un sens, elle le reconnaissait, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ait finalement osé avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, car ainsi, ils pourraient faire de leur mieux pour éviter de poursuivre droit dans le mur dans leur relation. Elle avait pris conscience du fait que son travail l'avait, ces derniers temps, pas mal accaparé, entraînant entre eux une distance qui les avait légèrement séparé et fait souffrir. Elle s'en voulait si fort de n'avoir pas réalisé avant ! Car à avoir laissé les choses ainsi jusque là, ils avaient mis leur couple en danger, et cela aurait pu leur être fatal. Si elle n'avait pas poussé la porte pendant son morceau, auraient pu-t-ils s'expliquer à leur façon et s'accorder la nouvelle chance qu'ils allaient s'offrir ? Elle n'en savait rien, et ne préférait pas l'imaginer. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'en rentrant du travail ce jour-là, elle n'aurait jamais cru que le début de soirée la bouleverserait à ce point. Oh non, rien ne l'avait préparé à ça, mais puisque c'était le cas, elle était bien décidée à lui montrer à nouveau l'attachement et tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

 _ **« I didn't realize**_

 _ **As I looked in your eyes.**_

 _ **You told me. »**_

D'une certaine manière, elle s'en voulait grandement de ne pas s'être rendue compte avant que quelque chose n'allait plus entre eux. Bon sang, elle se détestait de ne pas avoir été fichue de comprendre avant, sans qu'il ne soit tenu de lui de lui avouer ce qui le travaillait. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la villa, qu'elle l'avait entendu chanter et qu'enfin, elle avait fait le lien, il lui avait suffi de le regarder dans les yeux pour que les mots jusque là non-dits lui soient comme transmis.

Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, espérant que cette manière de lui faire passer le message. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots d'ordinaire, et elle devait se l'avouer, il en allait de même. Après tout, s'ils avaient attendu chacun de leur côté plus de vingt ans avant d'enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments et de s'accorder cette relation dont ils avaient eu plus qu'envie, ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute à lui. Elle n'avait pas été fichue de se lancer plus tôt, tout comme lui, simplement parce qu'en la femme forte qu'elle était, se trouvait aussi une demoiselle qui bien souvent, face à ses sentiments, était totalement perdue et incapable de véritablement poser des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

 _ **« Oh, yes, you told me**_

 _ **You don't want my lovin' anymore.**_

 _ **That's when it hurt me**_

 _ **And feeling like this,**_

 _ **I just can't go on anymore. »**_

En pénétrant dans la villa et en réalisant qu'il commençait véritablement à douter de leur couple, il lui avait semblé sentir comme un poignard qu'on lui enfonçait jusqu'au manche. C'était comme si, dans un sens, il ne voulait plus de l'amour qu'elle lui offrait, qu'il le remettait complètement en question. Mais cette sensation n'était rien comparée à la crainte de le perdre, de voir ce qu'ils avaient réussi à 'construire ensemble' s'effondrer, être réduite à de la poussière. Il n'était pas question que ce mal-être la gagne davantage, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte, elle voulait à tout prix faire quelque chose, arranger de son mieux la situation. Alors elle plaçait en cette chanson tout son espoir de retrouver des jours meilleurs, pour lui faire part de son souhait de remonter la pente à ses côtés, de ne pas baisser les bras face à cette 'épreuve'. _  
_

 _ **« Please remember how I feel**_

 _ **About you.**_

 _ **I could never really live**_

 _ **Without you. »**_

Elle voulait simplement qu'il se rappelle combien il comptait pour elle, ce qu'il représentait au sein de son existence, de son quotidien. Qu'il fasse remonter en mémoire les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, et qu'ainsi, il réalise que lui demander de vivre à nouveau sans lui était chose impossible. Elle avait tellement espéré, des années durant, pouvoir avoir une place dans sa vie, et pas simplement professionnellement. Longtemps, elle avait rêvé pouvoir jouir d'une place de choix dans son cœur, de la sensation agréable que cela produit quand vous savez qu'aux yeux de la personne vous êtes unique et que jamais personne ne pourra vous remplacez, quand bien même c'était déjà le cas. Elle ne l'avait réalisé que tardivement, s'étant longuement persuadé que ce ne pouvait pas être le cas, que le comportement de House aurait été différent si elle avait autant représenté pour lui. Pourtant, à présent qu'ils formaient enfin un couple, elle avait compris tout cela, et l'en priver aurait été un acte dont elle ne se serait pas remise, même difficilement. Lui demander de vivre sans lui, c'était comme l'obliger à se séparer d'une partie de son encéphale et de son cœur, sans que le vide laissé ne soit jamais comblé. _  
_

 _ **« So, come on back and see**_

 _ **Just what you mean to me.**_

 _ **I need you. »**_

Elle échangea un regard avec lui en entamant le couplet, voulant véritablement qu'il comprenne à quel point elle souhaitait qu'il lui revienne, et qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui faire en utilisant des mots. Cette chanson était sa seule manière de se confier à lui, de lui prouver combien elle avait besoin de lui. C'était sa dernière chance, elle n'avait plus d'autres cartes en main. Elle devait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et espérer que tout n'explose pas en morceaux autour d'elle. Derrière la forteresse qu'elle érigeait autour d'elle et qui lui permettait de demeurer forte aux yeux des autres, elle prenait terriblement conscience du fait que le proverbe « Un être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé » était cruellement vrai pour elle. Qu'il était cet être et que, sans lui, elle perdait bon nombre de repères. Sans sa présence, sa carapace se fendrait, révélant à tous qu'elle n'était peut-être pas véritablement à la hauteur pour diriger un hôpital.

 _ **«**_ _ **But when you told me**_

 _ **You don't want my lovin' anymore.**_

 _ **That's when it hurt me**_

 _ **And feeling like this,**_

 _ **I just can't go on anymore.**_ _ **»**_

Elle avait beau les retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de nombreuses larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues. Malgré tout, elle esquissa un sourire à l'intention du Diagnosticien, et continua son interprétation avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'arrête avant la fin, elle tenait à aller jusqu'au bout. Il faisait partie de son univers, de son quotidien, et après tant d'années à le savoir tout près d'elle et quelques mois à l'avoir vraiment pour elle, elle ne pouvait nullement se résoudre à devoir dire 'Adieu' à cette vie à laquelle elle prenait doucement goût. Il la faisait avancer dans ses objectifs, se surpasser pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. La preuve, les donateurs pouvaient rarement lui refuser un gros chèque pour remplir les caisses de l'hôpital, permettant ainsi de le rendre plus efficace encore, ses employés la respectaient et l'appréciaient... Il lui donnait la force de poursuivre ainsi et de mener ses rêves à bien. Lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de soutien après sa décision d'avoir un bébé toute seule, il avait même été là pour elle, à partager son secret. Était-ce trop demander de ne pas lui arracher brutalement la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait ? Elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé auparavant, c'était bien avec lui et personne d'autre qu'elle souhaitait finir ses jours.

 _ **« Please remember how I feel**_

 _ **About you.**_

 _ **I could never really live**_

 _ **Without you. »**_

Il avait été et était son premier et dernier amour, même si elle n'avait jamais osé le reconnaître véritablement. Après tout, il pourrait la trouver bien niaise de penser une telle chose, mais c'était ainsi et pas autrement. Il était la raison de son sourire lorsqu'elle se levait le matin lovée dans ses bras, la raison pour laquelle elle appréciait de pouvoir lire au lit ou de regarder un film en sa compagnie. Il n'était certes pas du genre à se confier concernant ses sentiments, mais elle avait la certitude que lui aussi appréciait ce genre d'instants partagés avec elle. Il lui suffisait d'y repenser, et cela lui rappellerait à quel point elle éprouvait des sentiments forts pour lui. Alors s'il la laisser, le quotidien redeviendrait à nouveau bien fade, sans goût, …. Comme avant. Elle ne voulait pas être privée à nouveau, une vingtaine d'années avait été sa grande limite, et elle ne voulait plus recommencer. Et maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ce qu'était la vie à ses côtés, l'en privait serait le pire des supplices qu'on pourrait lui infliger. Elle était prête à tout pour lui, et bien décidée à le lui montrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« _**So, come on back and see**_

 _ **Just what you mean to me.**_

 _ **I need you.**_

 _ **I need you.  
I need you. »  
**_

Le morceau s'acheva enfin, et il reposa sa guitare sur son socle, avant de totalement refermer ses bras autour d'elle, la laissant ainsi se nicher contre lui. Elle ne se fit en aucun cas prier et dissimula son visage au creux de la nuque de son homme, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues. C'était dit, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin qu'il la garde dans sa vie, car elle demeurait persuadée que, malgré les obstacles qui pouvaient se mettre en travers de leur route, leur amour avait encore de beaux jours devant lui. Leurs doigts se nouèrent, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, le message était passé. A bout de souffle, ils durent détacher leurs bouches, et House ancra son regard à celui de Lisa, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

 **\- Dis quelque chose...** Souffla-t-il, caressant sa joue tout en doucement.  
 **\- J'ai besoin de toi...** Renchérit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Certes, l'un comme l'autre n'avaient jamais été très doués quand cela touchait les sentiments. Ce n'était pas dans leur zone de confort, et même s'ils faisaient les efforts nécessaires quand l'occasion le réclamait, ils préféraient mille fois les actes aux mots. Pour d'autres, ces chansons n'auraient pas signifié grand chose, une dispute aurait été bien mieux, mais pas pour la doyenne et son compagnon. Mais une chose était sûre, avec l'éloignement qu'ils avaient vécu et leur façon bien à eux de se confier l'un à l'autre, ils avaient réussi à remettre les choses à plat, et à repartir sur de bonnes bases. Ils comptaient bien faire en sorte que leur couple dure encore le plus longtemps possible ! Même si cela signifiait qu'House allait encore taquiner sa patronne que ce soit au travail ou à la villa, et qu'elle aurait encore à lui faire sans cesse des reproches, pour son plus grand plaisir !

 _The End.  
_

* * *

 _BTW, si vous n'aviez pas encore fait le lien, les deux chansons utilisés sont : **Say something** de A Great Big World  & Christina Aguilera ainsi que **I need you** des Beatles._


End file.
